Foxy Pirates
The Foxy Pirates (フォクシー海賊団, Fokushī Kaizokudan) are a group of pirates led by Foxy the Silver Fox. A majority of the crew is composed mostly of crewmen won through the Davy Back Fight. History Synopsis Davy Back Fight Arc Pirate Flag Foxy's original flag was a standard Jolly Roger with fox ears and Foxy's unique nose, with the word 'FOXY' written on it. The current one is a very badly drawn version of the previous flag done by Luffy D. Monkey with the characters for the Japanese word for "fox" (きつね, kitsune) written on it. Crew Members Canon * Foxy * Porche * Groggy Monsters **Hamburg **Pickles **Big Pan * Fanged Toad Pirates **Kibagaeru * Itomimizu * Chirp Chirp * Capote * Monda * Referee * Gina * Donovan * Sonieh * George Mach * Mountain Ricky * Chopper Tony Tony (Former) Non-Canon * Mashikaku * Chiqicheetah * Jube * Girarin * Rokuroshi * Robin Nico (Former) * Shelly (Former) Groggy Monsters The Groggy Monsters (グロッキーモンスターズ, Gurokkī Monsutāzu) is a team of three members of the Foxy Pirates, led by Hamburg. They participate in the Groggy Ring with impressive teamwork and large sizes, along with illegal weapons that the referee purposely turn a blind eye to. According to Foxy no one has ever defeated The Groggy Monsters, mostly due to the fact that the ball is on the tallest member of the Foxy Pirates and that the referee would not look when they cheat. Members * Hamburg * Pickles * Big Pan Foxy Devils The Foxy Devils (フォクシーデビルズ, Fokushii Debiruzu) is a team formed of members of the Foxy Pirates that participates in a filler round of the Davy Back Fight, Run Roller Around. Members * Foxy (coach) * Hamburg (manager) * Porche (cheerleader) * Mashikaku * Chiqicheetah * Jube * Girarin Crew Strength Foxy has won 920 Davy Back Fights, which has won him a large crew of 499 souls. Despite their origins, most of the crew are indeed glad to serve under Foxy. The Groggy Monsters, made up of Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan, are very powerful and managed to give Zolo and Sanji a very hard time; the captain is no slouch in terms of fighting either. However, none of the other crew members seem to be particularly skilled, and even the stronger fighters rely on cheating and tricks in order to win. Ship Sexy Foxy The Sexy Foxy is a large Fox-themed galleon. It contains many interesting devices and mechanisms. The fox head's mouth works like an elevator, its deck has small swivel cannons and arrow launchers. Inside, it has a hallway that leads out the side of the ship, a room with a spike covered floor, and a special combat gym with Foxy's Gorilla Puncher robot. Harem Nocturne Harem Nocturne (ハーレムのタンゴ, Hāremu no Tango), was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 4 females on it. Along with the Party, Love, and Pleasure Boat, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu into coming with them by giving them pleasures. It first appeared in Episode 209. Crab Crane The Crab Crane (カニクレーン号, Kani Kurēn-gō), was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had three men on it. The ship was destroyed due to the tidal wave caused by the destruction of the Behemoth Mother Ship Coaster. The name of the ship comes from "kani", which means "crab" in Japanese. It first appeared in Episode 209. Swordfish King I & II The Swordfish King I & II (舵キング一号二号, Kaji King Ichi-gō Ni-gō), was an anime-only twin ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had people on it. Its name is a pun on "kajiki" which means swordfish. The ship was destroyed by Zolo. It first appeared in Episode 209. Party, Love, and Pleasure Boat The Party, Love, and Pleasure Boat (親方船号, Oyakata Bune-gō), was an anime-only festivity ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 5 males on it. Along with the Harem Nocturne, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu into coming with them by giving them pleasures. It first appeared in Episode 209. Behemoth Mother Ship Coaster The Behemoth Mother Ship Coaster (マザーシップコースター号, Mazā Shippu Kōsutā-gō), was an anime-only giant ship which was used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race, although it did not move. This ship is a giant reservoir and those who ride on it are proud of their ship. This ship spread explosive barrel mines to stop the participants in the Donut Race. But the ship's tactic backfired on it thanks to Zolo. It first appeared in Episode 209. Look Special The Look Special (ルック・スペシャル号, Rukku Supesharu-gō) was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. Although mentioned, the ship was never seen. It was first mentioned in Episode 209. Foxy Teams Some members of the crew are broken up into various teams for the events of the Davy Back Fight. Foxy Devils The Foxy Devils (フォクシーデビルズ, Fokushī Debiruzu) is a team formed of members of the Foxy Pirates that participates in a filler round of the Davy Back Fight, Run Roller Around. Members * Foxy (coach) * Hamburg (manager) * Porche (cheerleader) * Mashikaku * Chiqicheetah * Jube * Girarin Groggy Monsters The Groggy Monsters (グロッキーモンスターズ, Gurokkī Monsutāzu) is a team of three members of the Foxy Pirates, led by Hamburg. They participate in the Groggy Ring with impressive teamwork and large sizes, along with illegal weapons that the referee purposely turn a blind eye to. According to Foxy no one has ever defeated The Groggy Monsters, mostly due to the fact that the ball is on the tallest member of the Foxy Pirates and that the referee would not look when they cheat. Members * Hamburg * Pickles * Big Pan Other Information In the anime only, technically most of the crew (497 out of 499) would have become Straw Hat Pirates after Luffy had won them in the Davy Back Fight, however Luffy dismisses them soon after. Foxy eventually wins them back. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups